


Croco & Flamingo : Le Dôme de Cristal

by LawEsculape



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cults, Dubious Morality, Exes, Humor, M/M, Organized Crime, Secte & Gourou, Villains
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawEsculape/pseuds/LawEsculape
Summary: Quelques mois après la bataille de Marine Ford, l'ex-Corsaire Crocodile peine à reprendre ses marques dans le Nouveau Monde. Une nuit, son ancien collègue et partenaire (dans tous les sens du terme) Doflamingo surgit dans son bureau et lui propose de l'aider à lancer son affaire, moyennant une petite collaboration afin de mettre fin au règne d'un gourou aux dents longues.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Avant-propos

_Bonsoir tout le monde :)_

_Depuis le temps que je vous tease cette fanfic, enfin la voici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais vous en parler un peu, histoire que vous sachiez dans quoi vous mettez les pieds._

_Elle va être très différente (je pense) de Red Snitch. Elle colle au canon de la série et n'aura pas du tout le même ton. Etant donné que les deux protagonistes sont des méchants, il va de soi qu'ils ont des opinions et des comportements on ne peut plus problématiques que je n'approuve pas mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les adoucir, donc attendez-vous à une absence total de bienveillance et de sens moral. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de gros trigger warning ou quoi que ce soit de vraiment malaisant (je tâcherai de prévenir si jamais ça doit être le cas) car mon objectif c'est surtout : d'en faire un truc un peu drôle._

_Le ship Croco/Flamingo c'est le chaos total et l'exemple même de la relation qui ne marche pas parce que les deux persos veulent se détruire mutuellement. C'est fabuleux. Alors l'histoire que je vais raconter, je l'ai un peu imaginée comme un OAV centré sur eux, où ils doivent vivre une aventure à deux, avec du gros n'importe quoi dedans._

_Elle ne sera pas très longue, je prévois une dizaine de chapitre, mais j'espère qu'elle sera divertissante. Pour l'instant, je trouve que Doflamingo est très drôle à écrire. Il est insupportable, c'est fantastique._

_Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir. En espérant que cela vous plaise._

_Law Esculape._


	2. Chapitre 1

Que cette ville était bruyante.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, pourtant le rythme de vie des habitants ne mollissait pas. Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau – qu’il gardait ouverte pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur à cette vieille bâtisse envahie par les moisissures – il entendait les passants converser et se battre, ivres morts, dans la rue adjacente.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il serait déjà descendu depuis longtemps pour leur mettre une trempe bien méritée. Seulement, il voulait se faire discret. Et anéantir toute une foule sur un coup de tête n’allait sûrement pas maintenir la Marine éloignée comme il le souhaitait. L’effervescence de ces derniers mois et la préparation de la Rêverie les avait occupés et, n’étant pas une priorité, ils l’avaient laissé tranquille. Il tenait à ce que les choses restent comme ça. Car il était certain que ça n’allait pas durer, tôt ou tard : il allait les avoir aux miches.

Malheureusement, à l’heure actuelle, il n’était pas en mesure de résister convenablement à un potentiel assaut. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu à la case départ, planqué dans ce trou perdu comme une araignée dans son terrier. Sans le sou ou presque, autant d’effectif et un boulot avilissant de chasseur de primes. Il n’était pas mauvais pour l’exercice, loin de là, mais il avait énormément de mal à se mettre au service d’un autre. Ce qui le faisait tenir était de savoir que tout cela n’était qu’une couverture temporaire, le temps de reprendre du poil de la bête. Il n’avait pas renoncé à être un pirate, loin de là. Or, il avait besoin d’argent et d’un minimum d’influence et de ressources pour atteindre son but, c’est pourquoi il avait repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes : récolter l’argent des primes et réunir quelques bons éléments sous sa coupe. Daz Boness le premier. Il l’avait suivi fidèlement, sans poser de questions, et il faisait un excellent partenaire : discret et efficace.

En dépit de leurs talents, les fonds étaient encore insuffisants pour lui permettre de poursuivre son but initial. Le Nouveau Monde n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, encore moins maintenant que tout ces petits cons de la génération terrible et le sournois Barbe Noire prenaient toute la place et s’accaparaient les meilleurs bases : à savoir, les anciens fiefs de Barbe Blanche. C’est pourquoi il avait besoin d’une solution et vite, pour ne pas se faire doubler. 

Un coup frappé à la porte l’interrompit dans sa réflexion et le petit bananacroco qui dormait à ses pieds se mit à grogner. Il le siffla pour l’apaiser mais le jeune animal était encore impétueux, il fonça sur le visiteur qui s’était risqué à poser un pied dans le bureau.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut déçu de ne pouvoir planter ses crocs dans la jambe aiguisée de Daz Boness.

– Mr. 0, dit-il poliment. Vous avez un visiteur.

– Pas maintenant.

Les habitants de cette îles n’avaient donc aucun savoir vivre ? Il avait beau avoir l’habitude de traiter avec des gens rustres et peu recommandables, il était hors de question qu’il se mette à recevoir des clients ou à prendre des rendez-vous après l’heure du dîner. Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Son temps était plus précieux que le leur et ses recherches infiniment plus importantes.

L’ex Mr.1 acquiesça sans broncher et tourna les talons, sans doute pour congédier leur visiteur nocturne. Crocodile replongea dans sa paperasse. Il finirait sûrement par déchiffrer ses foutues notes un jour où l’autre. Au moins maintenant, il avait le temps de les étudier. Il avait eu le nez fin en conservant les notes de Nico Robin. Grâce à cela, il pouvait étudier certaines reliques anciennes avec une avance considérable. C’était son point fort par rapport à ses rivaux, son avantage sur la route de Laugh Tale. Bien sûr, il avait encore du mal à comprendre ; ces notes n’étaient que partielles et pour la plupart cryptées. Néanmoins, certaines choses lui paraissaient beaucoup plus claires maintenant qu’ils les avaient sous la main.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc_.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il voulut grogner contre Mr. 1, lui dire qu’il était inutile d’insister, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que ce n’était pas à la porte qu’on avait toqué. Tout de suite après, la fenêtre grinça et laissa apparaître un visiteur qu’il ne s’attendait pas à voir. 

– Salut Croco, roucoula-t-il, très fier de son effet.

Doflamingo se tenait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, souriant mais un peu tassé par sa grande taille, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Crocodile, affligé, ne bougea pas d’un poil.

– Dégage, lui lança-t-il, sans lever le nez de ses notes. 

Sans y avoir été invité, l’importun s’engouffra par l’ouverture, perdant quelques plumes de son manteau au passage. Le petit bananacroco tenta de lui foncer dessus mais fut stoppé net par une force invisible. Doflamingo l’ignora et, légèrement voûté pour ne pas heurter le plafond, il s’approcha du bureau de Crocodile et lui déposa le bouquet devant le nez pour le forcer à lui prêter attention.

Crocodile le fusilla du regard puis saisit le bouquet dans sa main valide : les fleurs fanèrent aussitôt avant de tomber en poussière sur le sol.

– C’est pas très gentil ça, commenta Doflamingo, sans cesser de sourire. 

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit de nouveau et Mr. 1 entra, le visage impassible.

– Je lui ai dit qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu mais il n’a pas écouté. Est-ce que je dois le forcer à sortir ?

Doflamingo se mit à glousser en désignant Mr. 1 du pouce.

– Fufufu, il est mignon lui, il croit qu’il peut me faire sortir.

– Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Crocodile. Je me charge de lui.

Mr. 1 n’insista pas plus et laissa son patron se débrouiller avec son ex-collègue corsaire.

De tous les pirates que Crocodile avait pu fréquenter dans sa vie, celui-ci était, et de loin, le plus imprévisible et le plus insupportablement pénible. Il l’aurait bien envoyé valser à travers la porte s’il n’avait pas eu une toute petite pointe de curiosité quant à sa présence ici, à une heure aussi tardive.

La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient croisés, c’était à Marine Ford, lors de la guerre au Sommet, contre l’équipage de feu Barbe Blanche et on ne peut pas dire que les choses se soient très bien passées entre eux. Chacun a tenté de tuer l’autre, à coups de décapitation ratée et de tornade de sable en plein visage après que Doflamingo eut tenté de le rallier à sa cause et d’en faire son larbin. Proposition qu’il avait bien entendu déclinée ; plutôt mourir que de se mettre au service de qui que ce soit. Encore moins d’un homme avec qui il entretenait une relation aussi compliquée et dont les sautes d’humeur pouvaient lui être fatales s’il avait le malheur de baisser sa vigilance.

– Alors, claironna Doflamingo dès que Mr. 1 eut refermé la porte. Comment ça va depuis Marine Ford ?

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles bien sûr, j’ai entendu dire que tes affaires ne marchaient pas très fort…

Crocodile serra le poing. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui coller une droite mais ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait.

Évidement qu’il était au courant, il avait des yeux partout. En tant que roi, il était facile pour lui d’avoir de l’influence, de trouver des espions et des contacts à n’en plus finir. Il avait fait très attention et était resté discret mais sûrement pas assez pour échapper au radar surpuissant de cet encombrant pot de colle, qui l’avait certainement pris en filature tout de suite après la guerre afin de garder un œil sur lui. Cette idée l’horripilait.

Doflamingo s’assit sur la table et tenta de jeter un coup d’œil à des documents confidentiels qu’il s’empressa de cacher.

– Vire ton cul de mon bureau, cracha Crocodile, de plus en plus énervé.

– Oh ! Tout doux, je suis venu te faire une offre.

– Que j’ai déjà déclinée. Tu as la mémoire qui flanche ?

– Non, la dernière fois je t’ai proposé de faire affaire avec moi. De collaborer sur le long terme. Tu m’as jeté – me brisant le cœur au passage, dit-il en se tenant la poitrine, sans relever le regard consterné de Crocodile. Cette fois, je suis venu te demander ton aide.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’entretien, Crocodile daigna le prendre un peu au sérieux. Cette requête était trop inattendue pour qu’il n’y prête pas attention. Comme d’habitude, il ne trouva rien à déchiffrer derrière ses verres opaques mais il crut y déceler un soupçon d’embarras dans la façon qu’il avait de sourire.

– Tiens donc, dit-il, en l’attente d’une explication.

Doflamingo, satisfait d’avoir éveillé son intérêt, fouilla dans une des poches de son manteau, d’un goût toujours aussi douteux aux yeux de Crocodile. Il en retira un journal froissé et le lui tendit.

– Page 10, précisa-t-il avant de commencer son récit.

Crocodile ouvrit la gazette à la page concernée, dont l’article phare titrait : « _Un paradis pour le Nouveau Monde_ ? » Une grande et belle photo, qui prenait presque un quart de la page, l’accompagnait. Elle montrait les côtes joliment accueillantes d’une petite île aux montagnes pointues que Crocodile ne reconnaissait pas. Même si la photo était en noir et blanc, il pouvait tout de même deviner l’éclat des couleurs et la nature singulière du paysage. Sans oublier la forme plus qu’étrange des rochers polis où étaient amarré les bateaux.

Il parcourut rapidement l’article, qui décrivait l’endroit comme un nouveau lieu de vacances pour la famille, ouvert à tous, avec moult promesses de travail et de bien-être. Il interrompit sa lecture pour ne pas avoir à subir plus de poncifs faussement motivants destiné à attirer les malheureux en quête d’une vie meilleure.

– Et ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Cet endroit, commença Doflamingo, m’agace au plus haut point et je voudrais le faire péter.

– Et qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir là-dedans ?

– Tu n’as pas été très attentif à la lecture, se moqua-t-il.

Crocodile le dévisagea pour le presser d’en venir au fait. Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer aux devinettes. Doflamingo soupira, à deux doigt de bouder, et reprit son journal. Résolu à se montrer plus clair.

– C’est une île artificielle. Elle n’existe que depuis quelques semaines et le gars qui la dirige – qui l’a créée – se fait appeler « Le souffleur de verre », ça te dit quelque chose ?

Crocodile prit une seconde pour réfléchir et se remémora immédiatement où il avait entendu ce surnom.

– Oui, il était avec moi au niveau 6 d’Impel Down.

– Un ami peut-être ?

– Absolument pas.

– Tant mieux. Parce que j’ai l’intention de le tuer.

Il fit une pause et se dirigea vers les bouteilles que Crocodile gardait précieusement dans une petite étagère. Sans aucune gêne, il se servit et fouilla, en quête d’une boisson rare dont Crocodile le savait friand. Il ne proposa pas à son hôte de l’accompagner dans sa beuverie – de toute façon il était décidément trop affligé par la conduite désinvolte qu’il se permettait d’afficher. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. C’aurait été en pure perte.

Doflamingo revint avec une bouteille hors d’âge et se précipita pour la boire, directement au goulot. Crocodile grimaça. Il ne savait pas s’il se préparait à faire un laïus particulièrement long où s’il faisait cela juste pour l’énerver. Probablement les deux. 

– Le boss de cette île n’en est pas seulement le créateur, il en est aussi le gourou. Toute cette histoire de paradis là, ce n’est rien de plus qu’une jolie façade pour attirer de nouveaux adeptes. Et ça marche bien, les quelques pirates qui se sont arrêtés sur son île sont aussi devenus des braves petits moutons qui bêlent devant leur seigneur et maître, dit-il en prenant une voix faussement révérencieuse. Et, autant j’en ai rien à foutre des sectes, autant je n’aime pas qu’on essaye de me doubler.

– C’est-à-dire ?

– Forcément, en tant que secte, ça brasse du fric. Beaucoup en très peu de temps d’ailleurs, ça force l’admiration. Et comme la Marine préfère ne pas éventer le fiasco d’Impel Down et de ses évadés pour le moment, le gars peut faire marcher son petit commerce peinard sans qu’on vienne l’emmerder, ils n’en ont rien à foutre. Et de ce que je sais, son petit manège lui sert à couvrir un genre de trafic de fruits du démon dont je ne connais pas le détail.

– Ca n’a rien d’extraordinaire, conclut Crocodile, de moins en moins intéressé.

– Non, mais en ce moment ça m’emmerde, répondit-il avec un sourire criminel. J’ai déjà essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement qu’il ferait mieux de jouer dans une autre cour mais il n’a pas tenu compte de mes remarques. Je veux qu’il crève et que son business coule avec lui.

– Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu attendais de moi. Magne-toi, avant que je te sorte. 

Doflamingo sourit encore.

– Je voudrais que tu prennes sa place.

Un silence plana au-dessus d’eux pendant quelques secondes. Crocodile cligna bêtement des yeux, surpris par cette demande.

– Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Je ne travaillerai pas pour toi.

– Avec moi.

– Même réponse : c’est non. Si c’est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu seras gentil de dégager et de me laisser travailler, je suis occupé.

– Oh, je sais. Encore le nez dans tes histoires de cailloux cryptés ?

– Les ponéglyphes.

– Peu importe. Figure-toi que, selon mes sources, le Souffleur de Verre en posséderait quelques-uns…

Crocodile releva les yeux.

– Et qu’il les garde sur son île, ajouta-t-il d’un ton aguicheur.

– Je cherche des ponéglyphes bien précis et je ne pense pas qu’ils se trouvent sur une île artificielle créé en quelques semaines par un mégalomane.

Doflamingo se leva – visiblement contrarié – et demeura silencieux quelques minutes, en tournant en rond dans la pièce comme un tigre pris au piège. Crocodile connaissait cette attitude. Sous ses airs détachés, il cachait un tempérament extraordinairement capricieux, incapable de gérer la moindre frustration. Ce n’était pas bon signe de le voir exprimer les premiers signes de sa colère, il n’avait pas l’intention de repartir sans avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait et Crocodile n’avait pas envie de se battre. Tout cela finirait encore par une bataille qui dévasterait tout le quartier et il serait obligé de recommencer un autre business ailleurs pour fuir les autorités. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ces âneries.

Peut-être devait-il reconsidérer la proposition ? Reprendre une affaire déjà bien huilée pourrait lui donner le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin pour redémarrer, en effet. Mais ce serait avoir une dette envers Doflamingo et il n’en était pas question.

Après avoir erré dans le bureau, il revint et se pencha face à Crocodile, laissant brièvement apparaître ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes.

– Allez, insista-t-il. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

– Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour me sortir un argument pareil, grogna Crocodile.“Le bon vieux temps”, quelle farce.

– Imagine, à l’ancienne : toi, moi, une chambre d’hôtel et une récompense à la fin du voyage. Tout le monde serait content !

– Surtout toi.

Crocodile se leva. Doflamingo sembla prendre cela pour un signe de reddition et se redressa avec enthousiasme mais il le doubla et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, pour lui demander une dernière fois de sortir. Mais il ne fit que poser la main sur la poignée.

– Si je te dis que je vais y réfléchir, tu fous le camp ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire conquérant. Je te laisse trois jours.

Convaincu, Crocodile lui ouvrit la porte et Doflamingo accepta de sortir du bureau en paradant d’un air triomphant. Une fois la porte refermée, il fila à la fenêtre et surveilla son départ. Depuis la rue, le corsaire lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et s’envola parmi les nuages, sous les regards médusés des passants, choqués de croiser une telle célébrité.

Crocodile poussa un soupir. Il était débarrassé mais comme à chacune des visites de Doflamingo, il avait maintenant la tête pleine d’hésitations et il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur son précédent travail. Il savait déjà ce qu’il risquait en acceptant sa proposition ; ne plus jamais pouvoir se dépêtrer de l’emprise de cet encombrant tas de plumes. Jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à échapper à ses griffes mais il avait commis plusieurs fois l’erreur de partager des tranches de sa vie avec lui. Et malheureusement, si Doflamingo semblait irrationnel et stupide au premier abord, il ne l’était pas. C’était un redoutable marionnettiste, capable d’utiliser la moindre petite information pour parvenir à ses fins et il avait déjà essayé à maintes reprises de l’avoir. Ce qui faisait la force de Crocodile, c’était d’être encore plus rusé que lui. Jamais il ne lui avait cédé ou s’était retrouvé en position de faiblesse devant lui. 

Seulement, depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient tous les deux, le bougre savaient sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire fléchir. Il était tenté d’accepter. Ce n’était ni raisonnable, ni prudent, mais peut-être était-ce le tremplin dont il avait besoin. Tout ce qu’il devait faire, c’était s’assurer d’avoir une longueur d’avance sur lui.

Et il avait trois jours pour laisser l’idée germer dans sa tête, jusqu’à ce qu’il en sorte un plan suffisamment malin pour échapper à toute tentative de contrôle de la part de Doflamingo.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! 
> 
> Décidément, c'est un festival cette semaine ! J'ai réussi à mettre à jour tout mes projets. Et ce Dimanche, vous reprendrez bien un peu de ce ship désastreux ou absolument rien ne va ? Allez. 
> 
> J'ai dit que Doflamingo risquait d'être insupportable et odieux ? Il l'est.

Crocodile avait prit sa décision à l'issue du deuxième jour.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais il y avait certainement un moyen de tirer avantage de la situation. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre Doflamingo pour un imbécile et rester sur ses gardes, ainsi tout se passerait bien. Du moins, aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'espérer; ça n'allait sûrement pas être facile de supporter une telle collaboration.

A peine avait-il accepté la proposition que Doflamingo l'avait invité à le rejoindre aussitôt dans son palais de Dressrosa. Il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds et il n'avait absolument aucun enthousiasme à le faire. Il avait d'abord refusé – croyant à une nouvelle idée lubrique du corsaire – puis avait cédé quand il lui avait garanti que tout était en lien avec son envie de renverser le nouveau despote de l'Île aux Mille Cristaux, car c'était là son nom.

Evidemment, il était hors de question que Crocodile ne fasse pas ses propres recherches sur le sujet, il ne tenait pas à être totalement dépendant de Doflamingo. Cette fameuse île était bel et bien articielle et ne flottait que grâce à une machinerie complexe et gigantesque. Il était difficile de croire que son seigneur, le Souffleur de verre, ait pu réunir autant de main d'œuvre en si peu de temps et fraîchement échappé d'Impel Down. Il y avait certainement un fruit du démon là-dessous. Il n'avait pas pu avoir plus d'informations sur le personnage lui-même, à priori difficilement approchable, comme on pourrait l'attendre d'un gourou.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris soin de se renseigner au maximum avant de débarquer sur Dressrosa, pour ne pas se laisser dominer par son nouvel "allié". En territoire ennemi, il devait être sur ses gardes, le moindre faux pas pouvait le mettre en mauvaise posture.

Dès l'instant où il posa le pied sur l'île, il sut qu'il était en terrain hostile. La capitale de Dressrosa était une ville qui paraissait conçue pour lui infliger la migraine ; tout y était bruyant et lumineux. La musique résonnait dans les rues, les passants dansaient et les innombrables jouets – détail insolite du pays dont Crocodile se fichait plus ou moins – tintaient, sonnaient, grésillaient ou hurlaient avec des voix de crécelle. C'était insupportable. Mais c'était sans compter les odeurs de fleurs et les nombreuses bagarres qui se déroulaient dans les rues, à tout bout de champ. Tout cela était trop "chargé" pour lui. Il avait une sainte horreur du vacarme et Dressrosa, à l'image de son invivable souverain, en était l'incarnation. Au moins, Alabasta, bien que désertique et morose, avait un charme paisible qui lui manquait un peu.

Heureusement, tout ce tintamarre avait un avantage certain : il pouvait se faufiler jusqu'au palais sans que personne ne le remarque. Il y avait peu de chance que la Marine l'arrête, puisqu'il était là sur invitation du Roi en personne, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on pose les yeux sur lui. Il ne manquerait plus que des rumeurs naissent quant à sa présence dans les parages et il avait déjà donné. Il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur Doflamingo pour les faire taire, cela l'amusait beaucoup trop de maintenir l'ambiguïté sur leur relation. Rien que la précipitation avec laquelle il lui avait demandé de venir jusqu'au palais était suspecte. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il avait accepté son offre et voilà qu'il le conviait déjà chez lui. Cela paraissait bien rapide mais il n'avait rien à perdre en acceptant de venir. Et les opportunités venaient à manquer, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Toutefois, il refusa de se présenter à l'entrée du palais. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'infliger le protocole et les salutations aux sous-fifres de Doflamingo, cela durerait des heures et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ces gens mais combien de fois il l'avait entendu déblatérer sur ceux qu'il qualifiaient comme étant "des membres de sa famille" ? Encore une vaste blague venant d'un homme coupable de parricide et de fratricide.

Une fois arrivé devant le palais, il examina les différentes entrées et réfléchit à l'endroit le plus probable où devait se trouver sa _majest_ _é_ en ce moment _._ Il n'hésita pas très longtemps. Le connaissant, Doflamingo n'allait sûrement pas le recevoir dans sa salle du trône, comme un roi est censé le faire. Ce n'était pas son style.

Crocodile grogna, il était prêt à parier que, s'il y avait une piscine quelque part dans ce palais, c'était là qu'il le trouverait. Toujours soucieux d'éviter de se faire remarquer, il fit appel à son pouvoir et se décomposa doucement en un une mer de sable, prêt à suivre le vent. Il survola le palais quelques instants avant d'apercevoir une terrasse ensoleillée et une piscine, dans laquelle se baignait une femme. A quelques mètres d'elle, occupé à siroter une bouteille sous un parasol, paressait Doflamingo.

– Pathétique, grogna Crocodile.

Il tournoya jusqu'à lui et reprit forme humaine juste en face de sa chaise longue. La femme poussa un hoquet de surprise horrifié mais Doflamingo parut ravi.

– Ah ! Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

– La question s'est posée, en effet.

Il afficha un petit sourire puis il se leva, reposant sa bouteille dans un seau de glace. Il claqua des doigts à l'intention de la femme qui se baignait – une très jolie brune – et lui lança un "Laisse-nous" froid. Elle hésita un instant et quitta la terrasse, après avoir jeté un regard perçant et mauvais à Crocodile, qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnu et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir ici.

– Je dérange peut-être ?

– Comme si ça te préoccupais, ricana Doflamingo. Fais pas attention, mes gonzesses sont souvent jalouses. C'est culturel à Dressrosa.

– Félicitations, dit Crocodile, sarcastique. Elle à quoi ? Vingt ans de moins que toi ?

– Douze. Mais bref, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Non, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta d'enfiler une chemise et de reprendre sa bouteille pour boire au goulot. Il le faisait exprès, pour dégoûter Crocodile, qu'il savait répugné par ce genre de manière. Mais il ne broncha pas, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. S'il bronchait, s'il montrait un signe de faiblesse, c'était foutu.

– Grouille toi, sinon je me casse.

– Ca va, relax.

Il releva ses lunettes sur son front, dévoilant ses yeux. C'était rare. Crocodile ne savait pas s'il devait interpréter ce geste ou se contenter d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. En tout cas, c'était toujours étrange de le voir sans lunettes, ses yeux ne reflétait absolument pas sa personnalité ; ils étaient trop "doux" pour lui. Ou du moins, ce regard devait avoir l'air doux sur ses parents proches. Lui, avec de telles paupières lourdes et tombantes, ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur. Il était finalement plus expressif avec ses lunettes.

– J'ai eu des nouvelles du petit gourou de merde, dit-il finalement avec un sourire. Figure toi qu'il me fait du gringue. Enfin, il a dû entendre dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se lancer dans la contrebande de fruit du démon en ce moment et mon nom à dû être cité.

– Je croyais que tu faisais ça sous pseudonyme ? _Joker._

Une lueur prédatrice passa dans les yeux de Doflamingo. Crocodile ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était la réaction attendue. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi savait deux ou trois petites choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

– Bien vu, répondit-il, mi-admiratif, mi-agacé. Mais comme tu l'as apparemment constaté, entre courtiers ça parle. On sait un peu qui est qui et ce guignol a probablement appris par un espion que c'était mon domaine. Alors, il a dû réfléchir deux minutes et s'est dit que c'était sans doute plus malin de me lécher le cul que de me faire concurrence. Résultat...

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit carton d'invitation qu'il tendit à Crocodile.

– Je suis cordialement invité à sa " _c_ _érémonie d'inauguration du nouveau Paradis de Grand Line_ ". 

– Génial. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Je compte y aller.

Crocodile haussa un sourcil.

– Et le tuer, évidemment, ajouta-t-il, comme une évidence. Mais c'est pas beau ça ? Le mec m'invite tout seul comme un grand. Même pas besoin de faire ça discrètement, je peux passer par la porte d'entrée et piller le buffet.

– Dis moi tout de suite le rapport avec moi sinon je te jure que je te fais sécher, dit-il, à bout de patience.

– Tu seras mon plus un.

Crocodile ferma les yeux une minute, à bout de nerfs. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression de discuter avec un vieil adolescent.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je ne vais quand même pas y aller tout seul, je vais avoir l'air d'un con sinon. Et puis, tu ne veux pas savoir quelle tête aura ton nouveau fief ?

Il marquait un point. Crocodile éprouvait une certaine curiosité vis à vis de cette île. Si elle pouvait lui servir de nouveau quartier général – quitte à se débarrasser de Doflamingo plus tard – il valait mieux qu'il l'observe de ses propres yeux.

– Bon, très bien. Quand doit avoir lieu cette cérémonie ?

– Ce soir.

– Quoi ?!

*

– Il est hors de question que je porte ça.

Crocodile était au bord de l'explosion. Il sentait sa veine palpiter sur son front tant il était en colère. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, Doflamingo était bel et bien le roi des traquenards. Maintenant, il se voyait presque forcé de se rendre à une soirée mondaine – si tant est qu'on puisse la qualifier ainsi, entre truands. Et bien sûr, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment humiliant de devoir s'y rendre et prétendre s'amuser pour mieux coincer le taulier, Doflamingo s'était mis en tête de "l'habiller pour l'occasion".

– Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller comme ça, avait-il dit en le dévisageant de haut en bas, la lèvre retroussée de dégoût.

– Si, et tu ne me feras pas mettre autre chose.

– Mais si, mais si. Je suis sûr que j'ai un truc à ta taille dans ma garde robe.

Et voilà comment, à présent, il se trouvait dans le dressing de Doflamingo, à le regarder lui proposer des tenues toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Et il le faisait avec un tel sérieux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il voulait l'aider à choisir un costume de marié. Mais il n'était pas dupe, c'était pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Seulement, c'était si grossier que Crocodile avait bien du mal à garder son calme. 

– Et ça ? Se moqua-t-il, en lui présentant une tenue de cuir, qui ne se portait que dans certaines soirées à thème dont Crocodile n'était, à l'évidence, pas franchement friand. Il n'apprécia pas du tout la plaisanterie.

– Je vais t'arracher les yeux avec mon crochet. 

– C'est fou ce que t'es coincé, répliqua Doflamingo avant de replonger dans son armoire.

Crocodile, à bout de patience, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait mieux à faire que de regarder Doflamingo se payer sa tête. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne devait pas afficher de contrariété devant lui, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Il n'était pas là pour jouer au docteur avec son ancien partenaire. 

– Ca va, ça va, je déconne, reste, insista le corsaire.

Les portes du dressing se refermèrent aussitôt, pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. Il aurait très bien pu la réduire en poussière mais il savait que Doflamingo ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il avait l'habitude, il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'il termine son petit numéro en serrant les dents. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. La perspective de se montrer à son bras lors d'une cérémonie lui avait ôté toute envie d'agir intelligemment. 

Après avoir passé encore quelques minutes à fouiller, Doflamingo ressortit de l'armoire et lui lança un blouson en cuir, bleu électrique.

– Tiens, mets ça, ça devrait t'aller. 

– C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Le souverain lui répondit par un sourire malin. Il avait décidé de l'humilier et était en train de jubiler.

– Si tu crois que je vais te laisser avec des trucs qui datent du siècle dernier, tu rêves, dit-il. Si tu m'accompagnes, tu soignes ton image, c'est tout.

– J'ai pas envie de t'accompagner et ça va se voir sur mon visage. Je ne partage pas ta vulgarité, désolé, grogna Crocodile, déterminé à quitter la pièce.

Il força un gros coup sur la poignée et s'en alla. Si c'était pour se faire parler comme à un gosse, il préférait s'en aller et laisser l'autre se débrouiller tout seul. Il pouvait aussi lui faire payer ses blagues par la violence mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour faire ça en terrain ennemi. 

Et en parlant d'ennemi, dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des subordonnés de Doflamingo. Un géant poisseux et répugnant qui répondait au nom de Trebol. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser plusieurs fois et ça n'avait jamais été très agréable, en parti parce que cet homme n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel et adorait imposer son énorme mufle gluant à la face de n'importe qui.

– Oh, Sir Crocodile, quel bon vent vous amène ?

– Hors de ma vue, grogna-t-il.

Doflamingo, apparemment très amusé par la tournure des choses, surgit hors du dressing et passa son bras autour des épaules de Crocodile.

– Il est là pour affaire Trebol, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

– Enlève. Ta. Main.

Il lui envoya un jet de sable au visage mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Si seulement il ne gardait pas ses maudites lunettes, il pourrait peut-être en avoir enfin dans les yeux et lui pourrait le regarder gémir de douleur et chouiner comme un gosse. Mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Il était encore moins enclin à montrer ses faiblesses devant Crocodile. C'était déjà arrivé mais cela avait failli lui coûter la vie.

– Je te sens un peu à cran, tu sais quoi ? On reviendra aux essayages plus tard.

– Jamais de la vie.

– Et pour le moment, continua Doflamingo. On va aller boire un coup en famille, parce que je sens que t'as besoin de te détendre un peu toi.

Crocodile reconsidéra soudain ses options, il avait trois choix : partir vexé et risquer de perdre un butin qui lui serait extrêmement utile, en plus de risquer de se faire rappeler cette anecdote pour le restant de ses jours, rester dans le dressing de Doflamingo et finalement accepter de sortir habillé comme s'il allait passer la soirée en boîte de nuit mais avec une promesse de nouveau territoire à la clé, ou bien rencontrer "sa famille". 

Il ne se posa pas la question très longtemps, il avait déjà assez d'un seul spécimen à supporter, il n'allait pas s'infliger tout le cortège. Et il était hors de question de faire une croix sur ce qu'on lui avait promis. Il se dégagea de la prise de Doflamingo en grognant d'agacement :

– Qu'on en finisse avec ses sottises.

Doflamingo, le sourire aux lèvres, le rejoignit.

– Quel tempérament ! C'était plus drôle quand tu ne faisais pas tant de manières !

– Ferme-là. 

La soirée attendue promettait d'être longue. Très longue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : Alors, petite précision parce que j'ai vu dans les commentaires que c'était pas forcément clair : la fille qui se trouve dans la piscine de Doflamingo c'est Viola. Et elle a douze ans de moins que lui (donc 29 ans) mais ce n'est pas une enfant ! Je n'aurais jamais écrit un truc pareil et encore moins dans le cadre d'une fanfic humoristique. Je voulais juste montrer que Crocodile est conscient que Doflamingo agit comme un prédateur en choisissant des femmes plus jeunes, vous ne verrez pas de relation majeur/mineur dans mes fanfics.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre qui montre enfin son nez !   
> Désolée pour le retard, en ce moment je concentre tout mon énergie sur "Monstrueux", un projet personnel auquel je tiens.   
> Profitez bien du duo de corsaires :)

Crocodile essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la lecture du journal mais le voyage était si bruyant qu’il ne pouvait pas lire plus de cinq lignes sans recommencer depuis le début. Si encore il avait pu s’isoler quelque part pour être tranquille, mais non. Tout le monde papotait et riait aux éclats en buvant du champagne, dans l’impatience d’accoster “l’Île aux Mille Cristaux”.

La majorité des passagers étaient des parvenus qui rivalisaient tous d’hypocrisie pour s’impressionner les uns, les autres. Doflamingo était là comme un poisson dans l’eau ; il saluait certaines connaissances, remplissait les verres vides, charmait allègrement le moindre sujet un peu influençable, sans oublier de leur laisser un bon souvenir, au cas où. Seul Crocodile faisait tâche dans le paysage en s’écartant volontairement des convives surexcités. A bout de nerfs, il avait choisi de se percher sur le pont du bateau afin que le bruit des vagues et du vent couvrent celui des voix et des rires pompeux qui lui cassaient les oreilles.

Heureusement, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination et à ce moment là, ils pourraient faire ce pourquoi ils étaient venus : se débarrasser du Souffleur de Verre et lui usurper toute sa fortune. Plus vite ce serait fait et plus vite il aurait la possibilité de reprendre ses recherches dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Le plus compliqué serait de couper l’herbe sous le pied de Doflamingo et ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de le dominer. Il n’attendait que ça.

Comme si penser à lui avait le pouvoir de l’invoquer, Doflamingo le rejoignit en s’accoudant au bastingage. Un verre à la main, probablement son dixième. C’était un miracle qu’il soit encore capable de marcher droit.

– Alors, t’es venu bouder ici ? Ricana-t-il en lui posant la main sur l’épaule.

Crocodile la dégagea aussitôt, sans lever le nez de son journal.

– Retourne picoler et cesse de m’emmerder.

– Tu devrais te décoincer, on est censé faire la fête ! En te voyant, on devine tout de suite que tu es suspect.

–Et alors ? Pendant que tu le distrairas, je m’infiltrerai dans sa base pour observer comment marche son commerce. Je suis pas venu pour me trémousser avec ces guignols, tu peux très bien le faire tout seul.

– Ah, la, la, quel ennui, soupira Doflamingo. Moi qui pensait en profiter pour renouer.

– Dans tes rêves.

Crocodile reprit sa lecture et ignora les bruits de déglutition que faisait Doflamingo en buvant. Si au moins les nouvelles étaient intéressantes, il aurait pu se plonger dedans, mais depuis Marine Ford, il avait le sentiment que les infos qui y étaient partagées étaient plus contrôlées. Il n’y apprenait plus grand chose en dehors de la lutte contre les actions des Révolutionnaires et des frasques destructrices des pirates de la génération terrible dans le Nouveau Monde. L’un des articles mentionnait le nom de celui qui avait aidé Monkey D. Luffy à fuir le champ de bataille : Trafalgar Law. Ces actions ne semblaient pas avoir de sens, telles qu’elles étaient retranscrites dans l’article qui en parlait, mais Crocodile ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver un air de entre ce gamin et lui-même. C’était un petit fourbe dont il fallait se méfier.

– Il est de chez moi celui-là, à la base, commenta Doflamingo en tapotant la photo de Law sur la page du journal.

– Ah oui, répondit Crocodile, sur un ton qui signifiait qu’il n’en avait rien à faire.

– Il t’aurait plu, un vrai petit con, rusé comme un renard.

– Et tu l’as laissé partir, parce que ?

– Parce que je n’ai pas besoin d’un ingrat dans mes rangs.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée d’alcool. A ce rythme là, il serait ivre mort avant d’accoster.

–Je l’ai quasiment élevé et il m’a poignardé dans le dos, ce sale gosse, reprit-il.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, souffla Crocodile.

Un mouvement de foule attira leur attention ; tous les passagers se précipitèrent à l’avant du pont pour admirer l’île scintillante qui se tenait devant eux. Ses reflets mauves et roses donnaient à l’océan une teinte étrange qui leur donnait l’impression de naviguer sur une mer de vin. Le ciel avait lui aussi une couleur étrange, plus sombre qu’à l’accoutumé. Les articles qui faisaient l’éloge de cette île n’avait pas menti : elle semblait pleine de promesses.

– Ah, enfin nous y voilà !

Doflamingo se redressa et jeta son verre dans l’océan, impatient d’accoster.

– Ca aurait été plus rapide en utilisant nos pouvoirs, grogna Crocodile.

– C’est plus poli d’arriver en même temps que les autres invités, ne nous voulons pas faire une mauvaise impression, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

– Et toi la politesse, ça te connaît.

*

Le débarquement se passa se façon plus calme. Notamment parce que les invités furent accueillis par un silence des plus mystiques que personne n’eut le courage de braver. Des gardes, postés partout près de l’embarcadère, surveillaient les faits et gestes des nouveaux arrivants. Ils portaient tous des uniformes mauves, aux casques pointus, sur lesquels était gravé le jolly roger du gourou : un crâne translucide, recouvert de cristaux. Ils leur indiquèrent la direction à suivre en constituant une haie d’honneur impressionnante jusqu’à l’intérieur du château de verre qui trônait au centre de l’île.

– Quel accueil, gloussa Doflamingo. Il veut nous en mettre plein la vue, le salaud.

– Sa fortune doit être considérable pour qu’il puisse se payer autant d’hommes.

Tout en suivant la marche des autres invités, ils en profitèrent pour contempler les alentours. Il n’y avait quasiment aucune végétation, seulement des roches brillantes qui luisaient à la lueur des lampadaires. Un peu à l’écart, derrière les gardes, Crocodile remarqua que quelques personnes les observaient d’un œil inquiet. Ils étaient, eux aussi, vêtus des mêmes tenues mauves que les gardes, bien que celles-ci avaient l’air en moins bon état. Ils semblaient maigres et les yeux dégageaient une lueur de terreur que le corsaire connaissait bien, pour l'avoir souvent provoquée.

Ces gens étaient probablement les derniers à être tombés dans le piège du chef tout puissant de cette île. Il leur avait vendu un paradis et ils avaient accouru sans se méfier. Peut-être certains s’étaient-ils rendu compte de la supercherie mais avaient réagi trop tard et maintenant ils n'avaient plus la possibilité de faire machine arrière. Il n’y avait aucune issue. Les rares bateaux amarrés aux quais étaient des visiteurs qui ne restaient jamais bien longtemps et le nombre de gardes armés avaient de quoi décourager toute tentative de rébellion.

Doflamingo ne s’était pas trompé : il y avait là un magnifique repaire à récupérer. Mais ça n’allait pas être une mince affaire sans avoir la moindre idée des ressources et des forces de l’ennemi. Tromper Doflamingo n’allait pas être simple non plus. Il le connaissait depuis le temps et il savait que le roi de Dressrosa prendrait son temps avant de tuer sa cible, il allait profiter du spectacle. Il picorerait sur le buffet, ferait ami-ami avec quelques invités, en profiterait pour jouer au con devant tout le monde, pour endormir leur méfiance, puis enfin il frapperait quand tout le monde serait trop aviné pour réaliser que c’était une mauvaise idée de l’avoir fait venir ici.

Crocodile était peut-être le seul à être immunisé contre son charisme envoûtant. Il connaissait trop bien son fonctionnement pour se laisser rouler dans la farine mais il savait qu’il en était de même pour Doflamingo. Il avait certainement deviné qu'il avait l'intention de le trahir et il ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il fallait toujours qu’il joue avec ses proies avant des les achever.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers du titanesque palace de verre qui se dressait devant eux. Des lueurs bleus, roses et mauves étincelaient de toute part, entraînant des remarques émerveillées dans l’assemblée. Deux immenses statues gardaient l’entrée du palais : elles représentaient toutes les deux un homme avec une mâchoire carrée de molosse qui semblait porter un regard bienveillant sur la foule qui s'agglutinait à ses pieds. Crocodile n’y voyait que l’expression d’un narcissisme profond.

Il devait également avouer que l’artiste n’avait pas fait un très bon travail : ces idoles ne ressemblaient pas du tout au type qu’il avait eu l’occasion de croiser dans les geôles d’Impel Down. Le Souffleur de Verre dont il se souvenait n’avait pas ce port altier que laissait présager ses statues. Au contraire, il avait un physique des plus banals parmi les détenus : géant, couvert de cicatrices, porté par une multitude de muscles noueux et tendus sur lesquels était perchée sa sale tête de criminel.

– Tu le reconnais ? Demanda discrètement Doflamingo.

– Presque. Soit l’artiste a été généreux, soit il l’a fait de cette façon parce qu’on l’a menacé de mort s’il osait le représenter autrement.

– Ah, tu penses ? Personnellement, je parierai qu’il les a fait lui-même, avec son propre fruit du démon.

– Ce serait encore plus ridicule.

Tous les deux se joignirent aux invités et entreprirent de gravir les marches du palais, toujours sous l’œil inquisiteur des gardes.

– C’est une très mauvaise technique d’essayer d’intimider des gens avec qui on pense collaborer, commenta Crocodile, un peu agacé que ces rustres osent le dévisager de cette façon.

Doflamingo pouffa de rire.

– Ca dépend, la première fois que j’ai essayé, tu n’as pas trop mal réagis.

– Nous n’avons jamais collaboré au sens propre du terme.

– Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Comme quoi, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise stratégie.

Crocodile se retint de le frapper.

Une fois à l’intérieur du hall, divers serviteurs – fidèles au code couleur de leur maître – vinrent les chercher pour les conduire dans la grande salle de bal du palais. Certains reconnurent Doflamingo et semblèrent lui accorder plus d’importance qu’aux autres invités. Ils exagérèrent les courbettes et celui-ci ne fit strictement rien pour les en empêcher. Et ça n’avait rien d’étonnant, il adorait ça.

Il présenta Crocodile comme son propre invité en exagérant la nature de leur relation – qu’il vendait comme étant beaucoup plus amicale qu’elle ne l’était en réalité – et le corsaire dut serrer les dents pour ne pas broncher. Même s’il ne voyait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de fanfaronner devant un sous-fifre qui préférerait certainement ne pas avoir à adresser la parole à quelqu’un qui lui faisait aussi peur.

– Si voulez bien me suivre, annonça un autre serviteur, qui essayait de dissimuler le trémolo dans sa voix.

Ils étaient tous terrifiés mais Crocodile n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’ils l’étaient à cause de leur présence ou à cause de l'horreur que leur inspirait leur patron. Probablement un mélange des deux. Ils reprirent leur route, laissant environ trois mètres entre eux et les domestiques de l’île.

– Où penses-tu qu’il planque son butin ? Demanda Doflamingo, la voix basse.

– Je n’en sais rien, ce palais est immense mais je doute que ce soit là qu’il garde sa marchandise. Pas avec autant de monde qui circule en permanence.

– Tu parles des serviteurs ? Tu les as bien regardés ? Ils sont morts de trouille. Je n’aime pas ce type mais je dois bien avouer que je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant.

– Pas seulement, répondit Crocodile. On est trop bien accueillis pour qu’il ne fasse pas ce genre de réception régulièrement. Nous ne sommes sûrement pas les premiers à essayer de nous infiltrer pour trouver ce qu’il cache.

– Tu penses à la Marine ?

– Ou le Cipher Pol.

– Peu importe, du moment qu’on est les premiers à récupérer la cabane.

– Tu veux dire que _je suis_ le premier à récupérer la cabane, rectifia Crocodile.

– Bien sûr, inutile de paniquer, ricana Doflamingo, avec sa voix roucoulante destiné à l’amadouer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et, malgré leur animosité pour le maître des lieux, ils ne purent s’empêcher de contempler avec émerveillement, encore une fois, la beauté du bâtiment. Jamais ils n’avaient vu un endroit comme celui-ci. La pièce était fabuleuse, abritée sous un énorme dôme rutilant à travers lequel on pouvait apercevoir de gigantesques rouages mécaniques en plein travail. Probablement ceux qui permettaient à l’île d’avancer et de fonctionner.

Doflamingo siffla d’admiration.

– Beau boulot, ça a de la gueule, on peut lui reconnaître ça.

Crocodile ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur son ancien camarade de prison qui venait enfin de faire son apparition.

L’homme se tenait au milieu de la salle, sur une petite estrade qui permettait à tous de le voir. Crocodile se fit la réflexion qu’il avait vraiment l’air ridicule, perché là-dessus, mais cela faisait certainement parti de son petit numéro pour amadouer les foules. Il était le seul parmi les habitants de l’île qu’ils avaient croisé jusqu’ici, à ne pas porter la couleur mauve sur lui. A vrai dire, il avait tout l’air d’un malfrat les plus basiques et c’était un peu décevant. Crocodile se sentit stupide d’avoir cédé au chantage de Doflamingo sur sa tenue vestimentaire alors que leur hôte n’avait même pas fait l’effort de s’habiller de manière un tant soi peu élégante ou festive.

Et même s’il avait l’air plus en forme que lorsqu’il se trouvait à Impel Down, il avait toujours la même tête. Son visage avait une forme carrée, presque cubique, sur lequel poussait une barbe dont les mèches bouclaient à leur extrémité. Sa coiffure était tout aussi bouclée et formait une spirale sur le sommet de son crâne. La seule chose vraiment effrayante à propos de lui était sa taille. Il était massif et il dépassait Doflamingo d’au moins deux têtes.

Heureusement, si l’effet était efficace sur le reste des invités, il en fallait bien plus pour effrayer les deux corsaires.

– Je suppose que c’est lui ? Demanda Doflamingo.

– Tu supposes bien.

Le gourou, ravi de voir tant de monde à ses pieds, leva les bras et salua la foule avec un sourire paternel :

– Bienvenue sur l’île aux Mille Cristaux !

Il commença son discours de bienvenue, auquel ni Crocodile, ni Doflamingo n’avait envie de prêter attention. Leur regard était concentré sur la petite troupe de soldats armés – toujours en toge mauve – qui entouraient l’estrade et qui tenaient dans leur main, des paires de menottes en granit marin, probablement destinés aux visiteurs prestigieux qu’ils étaient tous les deux.

Doflamingo se mit à sourire, excité par la soirée qui s’annonçait plus tempétueuse que prévu.

– Voilà qui est intéressant. 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN je peux mettre à jour cette fic. Elle n'était pas à l'abandon, c'est juste que je travaillais sur un autre projet et que je préférais y mettre toute mon énergie. Maintenant que c'est terminé, je peux de nouveau me mettre au boulot ! Retour aux tribulations de Croco & Doffy.   
> Si vous voyez des passages au présent et non au passé simple, signalez le moi. Je reviens de la rédaction d'un roman au présent, c'est difficile de faire la transition x) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C’était là l’humiliation de trop pour Crocodile.

Devoir faire bonne figure devant un ennemi tout en ayant les menottes aux poignets était hors de ses compétences. S’il s’était écouté, il aurait fait tomber cet endroit en poussière à la seconde même où on lui a demandé d’accepter gentiment de se soumettre, et au diable la discrétion. Mais Doflamingo l’en a immédiatement dissuadé en lui soufflant discrètement de garder son calme. C’est en répliquant qu’il n’avait pas d’ordre à lui donner qu’il s’est fait menotter sans ménagement par l’un des garde armé.

Tout de suite après son discours, le Souffleur de Verre descendit dans la foule pour serrer chaleureusement quelques poignées de main et accorder des caresses magnanimes de patriarche bienveillant sur le front de ses ouailles. L’air était déjà malsain, mais il le devenait de plus en plus.

Enfin, il daigna accorder un regard à ses invités de marque. Crocodile se fit la réflexion qu’il n’aurait pas pu mieux s’y prendre pour les mettre tous les deux en rogne, à quoi jouait-il ?

– Ne le prenez pas mal, minauda leur hôte en désignant les menottes. Simple précaution pour rassurer ma communauté, vous comprenez ? Voir deux corsaires en liberté, ça les intimide un peu.

– Bien entendu, répondit Doflamingo, étrangement conciliant.

Crocodile garda les mâchoires serrées. Il valait mieux qu’il s’abstienne de tout commentaire.

– Suivez-moi, suivez-moi, que je vous offre un verre.

Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers un petit salon, installé en surplomb sous une lumière tamisée. Doflamingo lui emboîta le pas, sourire niais aux lèvres. Crocodile n’en pouvait plus.

– A quoi tu joues ?

– Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas prendre une coupette ?

– J’en ai rien à foutre de trinquer avec lui, on est pas là pour ça.

– Mais détends-toi enfin. Ce sont les menottes qui te mettent mal à l’aise ? Tu devrais avoir l’habitude.

– Je commence à en avoir marre de tes sous-entendus graveleux…

– Je faisais allusion à Impel Down, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. D’ailleurs, tu devrais te montrer plus aimable avec ton ancien camarade de cellule, ça pourrait nous faire gagner du temps s'il est dans de bonnes dispositions.

Il accéléra le pas sans demander son reste, afin de rejoindre le leader des lieux. Crocodile souffla en réfléchissant à ses options, il n’en avait que peu. Soit il faisait profil et bas et accompagnait Doflamingo dans son hypocrisie, soit il s’éclipsait de suite pour se débarrasser de ses menottes et fouiller les environs pendant que son acolyte faisait diversion.

La deuxième alternative lui paraissait préférable. Néanmoins, un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours du grand hall le ralentit dans ses ambitions. Il y avait des escargophones de surveillance dans tous les recoins. S’il décidait de partir en exploration maintenant, il se ferait aussitôt repérer. 

Mais il n’en était pas à son coup d’essai. En bon maître de la discrétion et de la ruse, il avait prévu que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Il balaya la salle du regad, pour observer les convives. Certains se contentaient de rire bêtement en se gavant de biscuits, proposés par d’innombrables servants en robe mauve, et d’autres se retranchaient en conciliabule pour partager des messes basses. C’était d’eux qu’il fallait se rapprocher.

Le minuscule escargophone qu’il avait dissimulé dans la poche de son horrible veste sonna faiblement. Il alla se loger prêt d’un buffet de nourriture, en s’arrangeant pour être dans l’angle mort des appareils de surveillance et décrocher sans attirer l'attention :

– Alors ? Dit-il. 

– Je viens d’arriver sur l’île, répondit Mr. 1, par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

–Je me suis malencontreusement fait menotter, trouve les clés. Et ne te fais pas voir.

– Bien.

Le petit escargot se rendormit aussitôt. Il le rangea en souriant. Il se sentait plus confiant maintenant qu’il savait que son meilleur homme était sur place, conformément à ses ordres. Il tenta toutefois de ne pas avoir l’air trop content de lui, il s’était bien gardé d’en parler à Doflamingo et il ne tenait pas à ce qu’il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Car il était doué pour déchiffrer ses expressions faciales, le bougre. S’il se déridait soudainement, l’autre pourrait se douter de ses manigances. 

Il s’empara d’une coupe d’alcool sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait à proximité – en guise de camouflage – et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, bien décidé à tendre l’oreille, à l’affut de quelques conversations intéressantes.

*

Doflamingo suivit le patron de lieux dans les escaliers. Il avançait très lentement, sans doute dans le but de l’agacer et d'éprouver ses nerfs. C’était peine perdue, contrairement à que tout le monde croyait en le voyant : il savait être extrêmement patient quand il le fallait.

Il était très amusé par les énormes menottes qui lui alourdissaient les poignets. Il n’était pas dupe, c’était bel et bien une manœuvre pour l’humilier, lui faire perdre ses moyens dans le but d’exposer au grand jour ses intentions. Il n’était pas assez inconscient pour se mettre à vociférer qu’il était intolérable de lui infliger un tel traitement – même s’il n’en pensait pas moins. Mais il préférait y voir une mésaventure grotesque, c’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il y avait toujours une première fois à tout.

En revanche, il était un peu surpris par la réaction de Crocodile. Il pensait qu’il serait le plus calme d’entre eux mais il s'était trompé, l'imbécile avait tout de suite pris la mouche. Il le savait susceptible – pour l’avoir côtoyé de très, très près – mais ce manque de sagesse de sa part le surprenait. Son séjour en prison de haute surveillance l’aurait-il rendu plus sensible ? Si c’était le cas, il ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler pour s’en moquer.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au bout des escaliers, le Souffleur de verre chassa ses sbires en leur lançant un “laissez-nous” exagérément prétentieux. De toute évidence, ce gars aimait s’écouter parler. La conversation promettait d’être aussi chiante qu’amusante pour Doflamingo. Il se vautra sur une des banquette, toujours en velours mauve, sans demander la permission. C’était une chance que l’ennemi soit aussi gigantesque que lui, pour une fois, il avait l’occasion d’être dans un décor confortable lors d’un face à face. Quel dommage pour cet ennemi qui pensait certainement l’avoir désarmé en le privant de ses pouvoirs…

– Vous n’aviez pas prévenu que vous amèneriez un ex-corsaire avec vous, susurra-t-il tout d’un coup, en se servant une coupe de vin rouge. Un verre ?

– Volontiers. Et je ne savais pas qu’il fallait prévenir, vous n’avez jamais précisé que c’était interdit. C’est mon plus un, voilà tout.

Tous les deux échangèrent un sourire hypocrite.

Le gourou avait très bien compris que la présence de Crocodile n’avait rien d’un hasard et qu’il avait certainement quelque chose derrière la tête et c’est ce qui réjouissait Doflamingo : finalement, ce n’était pas lui le plus déstabilisé de l’histoire alors qu’il était en terrain inconnu.

– Et où est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– Il boude, dit Doflamingo en désignant la foule du pouce. Il n’a pas apprécié que vous le forciez à porter des menottes. Et comment l’en blâmer ? J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez tous les deux séjourné au trou ?

Il ponctua sa question d’une rasade d’alcool, sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Il avait assurément une bonne maîtrise de son visage mais Doflamingo était entraîné à remarquer le moindre tressaillement de muscle, le moindre battement de cil, qui pouvait lui indiquer si, oui ou non, il parvenait à mettre à mal la personne en face de lui, alors que son propre regard était habilement dissimulé derrière des lunettes noires.

Et à la grimace que lui rendait le Souffleur de Verre en guise de sourire, il se savait sur la bonne voie. Même s’il allait certainement s’avérer compliqué de le déstabiliser.

– C’est exact, répondit-il. Mais nous n’avons pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’échanger.

– C’est ce qu’il m’a dit. En tout cas, ça va, vous avez bien rebondi à votre sortie d'après ce que je vois. 

Il était temps d’en venir au fait et de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Étonnamment, l’hôte parut aussitôt flatté et ravi, il n’avait pas envie de cacher sa réussite.

– Pour être tout à fait honnête, dit-il. C’est le projet de toute une vie qui se concrétise enfin. J’ai peut être commis quelques erreurs, surtout en me lançant dans une carrière de pirate, mais dans le fond, je suis un idéaliste.

 _C’est ça oui_ , pensa Doflamingo, sans cesser de sourire. Croyait-il vraiment lui faire avaler son baratin ?

– Pourquoi s’embêter à prendre la mer pour piller et mettre à sac quand il suffit de faire venir les gens jusqu'à soit ? A eux, je leur permets de quitter leurs royaumes en guerre – foutus révolutionnaires hein ! – en leur offrant l’asile, puis moi, je me constitue une jolie petite base pleine de main d’œuvre gratuite, dévouée et impressionnable. Ca n’a rien d’illégal, la Marine ne peut rien contre.

– Ah, je me disais aussi, ricana Doflamingo. Que vous m’auriez vraiment pris pour un con de me faire croire que vous aviez vraiment des attentions altruistes vis à vis des gens qui sautent droit dans votre piège.

– Attention, je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur non plus. Ce sont mes sujets maintenant et je tiens à tenir ma promesse : je leur offre un paradis où vivre. Seulement, c’est la moindre des choses qu’ils me renvoient la pareille. Je suis sûr qu’en tant que souverain, vous comprenez ça.

Doflamingo porta une seconde fois le verre de vin à ses lèvres. S’il comptait se lancer des fleurs pendant toute la conversation, ça risquait d’être long. Il voulait bien donner de sa personne pour le cerner, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Son but était surtout d’en apprendre plus sur ses contacts, ses affaires et ensuite, trouver un moyen de le tuer.

Il espérait que, pendant ce temps là, Crocodile donnait de sa personne pour participer au plan. Tel qu’il le connaissait, il était certainement déjà en train de trouver un moyen de démanteler toute l’île pour se l’approprier. Et c’était ce qu’il espérait après tout, c’était bien pour ça qu’il l’avait fait venir.

*

Crocodile entendit un trio d’hommes riches, tous en costume de cérémonie, discuter entre eux et une information parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui sembla digne d’intérêt.

– A quelle heure la vente doit-elle commencer ?

– Vingt et une heure.

– J’ai entendu dire qu’un Logia pourrait être proposé.

– Voilà qui est alléchant !

– A quelle vente faites vous allusion ? Demanda Crocodile en s’immisçant sournoisement dans le cercle.

Les pauvres firent un bond de côté, choqués d’avoir devant eux un visage aussi tristement célèbre que celui du corsaire déchu. Celui-ci roula des yeux. Voilà pourquoi il préférait travailler dans l’ombre et déléguer le terrain à des sous-traitants. Il détestait les regards ahuris qu’on pouvait poser sur lui.

– Oui, c'est bien moi et vous vous en remettrez, grogna-t-il. Reprenez votre conversation, je ne faisais qu’écouter.

Il s’alluma un des nombreux cigares qu’il avait glissé dans une autre poche en attendant que ces hommes lui répondent. Voyant qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de l’inclure dans la discussion, il reprirent.

– Une vente aux enchères doit avoir lieu ce soir, pour fêter l’inauguration.

– Le propriétaire des lieux veut trouver d’éventuels partenaires commerciaux au terme de cette vente, j’imagine ?

– Nous ne connaissons pas le détail, répondit l’un deux, pudiquement.

– Simplement que des fruits du démon prestigieux risquent d’être proposés.

– Tiens donc, commenta Crocodile.

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise. Non pas parce qu’une ventre aux enchères le surprenait mais parce que son ancien codétenu était censé utiliser l’argent brassé par sa secte pour couvrir ce trafic. Et là, il voulait l'étaler au grand jour ? C’était louche.

Il les abandonna à leur sort et leva la tête en direction du petit salon où était installé Doflamingo. Lui et le Souffleur de Verre avaient l’air de bien s’entendre. Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien manigancer ?

*

Un garde encapuchonné vint murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de son patron.

Doflamingo les regarda sans broncher. Depuis le début de leur conversation, son hôte avait essayé de le mettre mal à l’aise et de lui faire comprendre qui était le patron. L’envie de lui trancher la gorge devenait de plus en plus brûlante, mais il se contenait.

– Très bien, dit-il finalement en congédiant son sbire. Les festivités vont pouvoir commencer.

– Parce que ça n’avait pas commencé là ? Dit Doflamingo en désignant l’abondance de nourriture devant lui.

– Au fait, l'ignora-t-il. J’ai cru comprendre que vous-même vous faisiez dans le commerce de fruit du démon ?

Le sourire de Doflamingo se figea.

– Possible, et alors ?

– Alors le prochain évènement devrait vous intéresser : une petite vente aux enchères de ces mêmes fruits. J’ai cru aussi comprendre que vous étiez friand de ce genre de spectacle. Vous avez plusieurs points de vente à travers le monde. Dont celui de Shabondy, qui a été le théâtre d’une prise de bec entre la Marine et quelques petits pirates dernièrement.

L’ambiance commençait à se préciser. Doflamingo n’aimait pas ce ton. Il essayait toujours de l’humilier et de lui montrer qu’il en savait long sur ses activités et ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout.

– Et comment t’en sais autant, connard ?

Fini l’hypocrisie, il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Le souffleur de Verre éclata d’un rire bestial, très heureux d’avoir fait perdre ses moyens au corsaire. Il était en réalité très loin de l’avoir fait, mais Doflamingo commençait à cerner l’animal, c’était facile. Il suffisait de le laisser croire qu’il allait gagner et il se passerait lui-même la corde au cou.

– Inutile de vous énerver. Je dois avouer que c’est fascinant cette histoire de smiles, bravo. Je ne peux que saluer votre talent. Seulement… je suis embêté, avoua-t-il. Car voyez-vous, vos activités gênent mon propre commerce.

– Ca alors ! Je crois que je vais tomber de ma chaise tant cette révélation me bouleverse, ironisa Doflamingo. Moi aussi, ton existence m’emmerde. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

– Oh vous rien, vous n’avez plus rien à faire. D’ailleurs, plus aucun invité présent n’aura à faire quoi que ce soit. C’est votre dernier soir. D’ici quelques heures, tous les invités mourront. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser vivre la concurrence.

Doflamingo plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes. L’autre ne vit rien mais interpréta son silence comme une confirmation de l’effet qu’il avait voulu produire.

– Et oui, continua-t-il. Je suis désolé pour Sir Crocodile, je n’avais rien contre lui personnellement, mais maintenant qu’il a posé le pied sur cette île, c’est trop tard.

– Et Kaido, tu comptes le buter aussi, pour être sûr ? Plaisanta Doflamingo.

– Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas inconscient. Je vais lui proposer de vous remplacer après votre disparition, tout simplement.

Un rictus menaçant et presque joyeux apparut sur le visage de Doflamingo. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de s’amuser un peu.

– C’est ce qu’on va voir, répliqua-t-il, revanchard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Ca va partir en cacahuète très vite, car je le répète : cette histoire va être courte. Mais promis, il va y avoir des blagues, encore Doflamingo insupportable et de la bagarre. 
> 
> A bientôt ! :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir les gens :) voilà le petit chapitre de la semaine. 
> 
> On est déjà à la moitié, à peu près. C'est encore calme mais ça va partir en sucette rapidement. Et vrai, écrire Doflamingo, quel plaisir. Il est insortable. 
> 
> (cw : alcool, ivresse)

– Alors ? Demanda Crocodile à son escargophone.

Il se sentait ridicule, à se cacher dans les coins sombres de la salle pour éviter qu'on ne le remarque, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus suspect que ça. Heureusement pour lui, la grande majorité des gardes n'était pas très futée et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il attribua leur négligence à son égard aux menottes qu'il portait et qui le rendaient certainement inoffensif à leurs yeux. Il nota tout de même qu'ils avaient tous l'air nerveux et jetaient des regards inquiets à la grande horloge qui dominait l'ensemble de la salle.

– C'est bon, répondit Mr. 1. Je l'ai, faites en sorte que je vous trouve rapidement, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans ménagement. Crocodile n'appréciait pas son ton, mais son efficacité effaçait son insolence. Il parcourut la salle du regard ; les portes qui les avait laissé entrer quelques minutes plus tôt étaient désormais fermées et gardées. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Mr. 1, il pouvait tous les maîtriser sans se fatiguer, mais encore une fois : la discrétion était de mise. Pas question de commencer la boucherie maintenant. 

Crocodile leva le nez et observa les balcons qui surplombaient la salle et donnaient sur la mer. Certains invités y roucoulaient déjà. C'était le bon endroit. Il monta le long de l'escalier le plus proche et sa seule présence chassa deux femmes en robe à crinoline – décidément, il se croyait à un bal de charité du gouvernement mondial, tout cela était d'un ridicule. Il se dit que c'était peut-être l'objectif final du Souffleur de Verre, lécher les bottes des notables du coin et obtenir l'accord des autorités pour enfin clamer la légitimité de gérer son petit royaume.

Une fois seul, Crocodile s'adossa au balcon et attendit paisiblement, le regard fixé sur le port où étaient amarrés les bateaux. Il remarqua qu'il y avait de l'agitation parmi les habitants de l'île. Ils étaient faciles à repérer grâce à leurs longues tenues mauves. Des hommes, des femmes, couraient le long de petits chemins tortueux et s'arrêtaient les uns les autres pour se transmettre précipitamment des informations murmurées à l'oreille. Il fit le rapprochement avec la nervosité des gardes et l'attention qu'ils portaient aux horaires. Quelque chose se tramait à l'insu des invités. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant mais tant qu'il était privé de ses pouvoirs, il était en position d'infériorité, ce qui lui était, évidemment, intolérable.

En contrebas, il reconnut une silhouette massive qui avançait d'un pas pesant sur le sentier de verre. Malgré son accoutrement emprunté aux locaux pour se fondre dans le décor, Crocodile reconnut aussitôt son bras droit et le siffla. Mr. 1 leva la tête, le reconnut et pivota dans sa direction. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute et quelques bonds agiles pour le rejoindre sur le balcon.

Une fois devant lui, il lui tendit les clés. Sa manche était tâchée de sang.

– Des problèmes ?

– Non. J'ai simplement dû me débarrasser du gardien, personne ne m'a vu.

– Et le corps ?

– Au fond de l'océan.

– Bien.

Mr. 1 sortit la clé de la poche de sa toge et libéra enfin Crocodile. Toutefois, il ne jeta pas ses menottes. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit – en dehors de son subordonné – sache qu'il était de nouveau en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il arracha un pan intérieur de la veste immonde que Doflamingo lui avait prêté et noua le tissu autour de ses poignets, afin d'empêcher le contact direct du granit marin sur sa peau, et replaça les menottes déverrouillées sur ses mains. De cette façon, il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs tout en ayant l'air prisonnier.

– Que voulez-vous que je fasse à présent ? Demanda Mr.1.

– Mêle toi à la foule, écoute les conversations. Il se passe quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver mais je sens que notre ami gourou à une idée derrière la tête. Tu as amarré ton bateau dans un endroit sûr ?

– A priori, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne garantis pas qu'il ne soit pas découvert par un habitant de l'île.

– Alors il faut faire vite. Je vais m'arranger pour m'éclipser dès que possible et faire ce que j'ai à faire, tiens moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

Mr. 1 acquiesça et rabattit sa capuche mauve sur sa tête avant de rejoindre les rangs des gardes. Crocodile, ravi d'être enfin délivré, observa de nouveau la zone. L'agitation ne faiblissait pas, peut-être était-ce l'imminence de la vente aux enchères ? Il se doutait que quelque chose d'autre allait se passer, cet évènement n'était qu'un prétexte pour détourner l'attention générale. 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la loge privée dans laquelle le Souffleur de Verre avait conduit Doflamingo. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il était seul désormais. Crocodile aurait été ravi de le l'abandonner à son sort mais le besoin d'informations était plus grand, peut-être avait-il quelque chose à lui apprendre.

*

Quand il rejoignit le corsaire, il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver vautré sur un canapé, en train de boire comme un trou avec un sourire guilleret. C'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment l'attention de tuer le gourou où s'il était juste venu ici pour festoyer.

– Je ne te dérange pas ? Dit-il en arrivant dans son dos, avec la voix la plus ironique et méprisante possible.

– Ah ! Ca y est ? Tu as fini de bouder ?

Il l'ignora sciemment. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. 

– Tu as du nouveau ?

Doflamingo gloussa, comme un gosse. Il était déjà un peu ivre.

– Tu vas rire.

– Ca m'étonnerait.

– Figure-toi que ce connard là – il désigna le Souffleur de verre, redescendu dans la salle – il veut buter tous les invités. Nous compris, bien sûr.

Crocodile resta impassible. Voilà qui expliquait l'agitation.

– Ca ne me surprend pas, ses adeptes courent dans tous les sens depuis vingt minutes, en se chuchotant des instructions.

Le corsaire redressa son long corps et attrapa la bouteille que le gourou avait ouvert un peu plus tôt, avant de lui annoncer qu'il comptait le tuer. Il se servit, sans en proposer à Crocodile et en ignorant la coupe vide de son adversaire.

– Où est-il passé ?

– Parti faire un tour pour préparer son petit massacre, je suppose. Il est drôle, il croit qu'il suffit de me passer les menottes pour me maîtriser. Le pauvre, il va vite déchanter.

Crocodile l'ignora et commença à dévisser le crochet de sa main gauche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Donne son verre, je vais accélérer les choses, expliqua-t-il, heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'user un procédé rapide. Il n'était pas franchement friand de bagarre après tout. 

– Ah mais nan !

D'un geste puéril, Doflamingo s'empara du second verre et le tendit au-dessus du vide, hors de portée de Crocodile.

– C'est trop facile sinon, protesta-t-il, toujours un peu éméché. Je veux pouvoir le défoncer moi-même et toi tu veux tricher. Tu gâches tout le plaisir !

Doflamingo lâcha le verre et rit de plus belle quand celui-ci explosa au sol. Il reprit la bouteille et se servit un second verre. Cette nonchalance, qui agaçait tant Crocodile le surprit un petit peu cette fois-ci, puisque Doflamingo n'avait pas l'air de s'être libéré de ses menottes. Il était un peu trop confiant. 

– Tu comptes rester planté là ?

– Pourquoi pas ? L'ambiance est sympa.

Il tapota le fauteuil à côté de lui, pour l'inviter à s'y installer. 

– Tu veux pas venir me rejoindre ?

Excédé, Crocodile roula des yeux et pivota pour descendre les escaliers. Il se demandait encore par quel prodige cet homme et lui avait pu nouer quelconque lien intime, il y a des années. Il ne pouvait pas être plus imbuvable. De toute façon, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : une information. Le Souffleur de Verre avait l'intention de tuer tous les invités, intéressant. Son but était d'éliminer la concurrence. S'il pouvait effectivement le débarrasser de l'exécrable roi de Dressrosa – même s'il ne croyait pas une seconde que ce soit possible – ce serait pas mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait totalement disparu de son champ de vision, Doflamingo le héla une dernière fois.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne fais que te balader et admirer la déco, je te connais.

– Occupe-toi de ton verre et oublie-moi.

Il descendit encore quelques marches et croisa leur hôte, qui remontait au salon.

Il aurait dû lui glisser deux ou trois gouttes de poison dans son verre, l'effet comique aurait été parfait. Reconnaissant son ancien camarade de prison, l'énorme bonhomme lui barra la route une seconde, un sourire complaisant sur les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux, s'arrêta sur les menottes, et éclata d'un rire sans joie. Crocodile ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. C'était à la fois très plaisant et très agaçant de le voir si sûr de lui.

– Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà. Crocodile. On ne s'est pas revus depuis ton évasion spectaculaire d'Impel Down.

– Non.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la conversation mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il devine son envie de fouiller les caves de l'île en toute tranquillité. Alors il patienta et supporta la moquerie, docile.

– Je suppose que vous avez discuté, dit-il en désignant le salon où se trouvait Doflamingo. Je suis navré pour le dérangement mais je n'ai pas le choix. 

Son ton faussement ennuyé amusa Crocodile.

– Te fatigue pas, je m'en moque.

Sur ce, il força le passage. Il sentit son regard sur sa nuque pendant toute la descente. Il l'entendit lui hurler l'heure de la vente aux enchères et qu'il espérait l'y voir mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'assisterait pas à cette vente. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait que deux objectifs : récupérer cette base et dénicher le ponéglyphe qui – selon Doflamingo – s'y trouvait.

Il se mêla encore une fois à la foule et croisa brièvement Mr.1, toujours habilement camouflé sous une toge de garde. Il ne lui apprit rien de neuf, seulement que les invités ne se doutaient rien et que les habitants de l'île n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus. Ils avaient tous compris que quelque chose allait se produire.

– Je crois qu'on leur a dit qu'une présence démoniaque avait mis le pied sur l'île et qu'il fallait la trouver et la détruire. Je ne pensent pas qu'ils connaissent le véritable plan de leur seigneur et maître.

– C'est logique.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Il restait à savoir qui allait se voir reproché d'être cette fameuse présence démoniaque entre les deux corsaires. Doflamingo en était le parfait avatar et c'était tant mieux. Toute l'attention serait portée sur lui. Crocodile sourit. Avec de la chance, cette soirée se clôturerait avec la fin de Doflamingo. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion mais quelle apothéose ce serait.

Il s'approcha d'une porte dérobée qu'il avait déjà repérée lors de son premier tour de la salle. Les gardes, trop occupés à fixer l'horloge, ne le regardaient pas. C'était le moment. Discrètement, il laissa échapper de minuscules grains de sable à travers toute la pièce. Ceux-ci valsèrent joyeusement dans l'air, jusqu'à se loger dans les yeux de l'escargophone de surveillance le plus proche. L'animal cligna de douleur et Crocodile profita de sa courte cécité pour se faufiler par la porte et disparu dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'île.

*

– En effet, je crois que votre ex-collègue n'est pas très content d'avoir à porter des menottes, confirma le Souffleur de Verre après sa brève entrevue avec Crocodile.

Doflamingo, légèrement euphorique, se montra plus bavard.

– Si je ne l'avais pas tanné pour qu'il porte cette horrible veste, il serait déjà moins ronchon. Mais bon, il est comme ça, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement. C'est un connard avec tout le monde. Non pas que vous ne soyez pas vous-même un connard hein, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, presque par peur de le vexer.

Bizarrement, l'effet fut tout autre. Il semblait avoir touché un point sensible. Son monstrueux égo ne supportait donc pas les petites blagues ?

– Quel est la nature de votre relation exactement ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Doflamingo d'éclater d'un rire surpuissant. Il lui fallut presque deux minutes complètes d'hilarité avant de retrouver son calme. L'autre, lui, ne riait pas du tout, encore moins quand il le vit baisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander s'il était sérieux. Il se gonfla comme un poulet, vexé qu'on ose se moquer de lui.

– Pardon, se rattrapa Doflamingo. Je ris parce que comme je suis dans un canapé on dirait que vous êtes mon psychologue. Ma meuf me dit que j'en aurais besoin mais ça me fait chier, j'aime pas raconter ma vie, bref. C'est une vraie question où c'est parce que vous avez peur qu'on fomente un truc dans votre dos ?

– C'est le cas ? Gronda-t-il.

– Ben vous vous en foutez non ? Vu qu'on va tous mourir.

Un silence chargé d'électricité envahit l'atmosphère. Le Souffleur n'était pas content que Doflamingo ait reprit le dessus aussi rapidement. Il croyait l'avoir déstabilisé et n'était pas content de constater que ça n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes.

– Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous serez à genoux sur le sol, à essayer de retenir les organes que vous aurez vomi, cracha-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Doflamingo cligna bêtement avant de lever les mains devant lui, en signe de reddition. Il simula une grimace impressionnée par la menace et picora dans un bol de nourriture. Il leva les yeux sur le gourou, dont le visage était toujours aussi furibond. Il soupira et céda.

– Notre relation est charnelle, ça vous va comme réponse ? Ou vous voulez des détails pour vous palucher ce soir ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de le voir s'énerver davantage devant son insolence. L'énorme horloge du grand hall sonna. Le bruit, par sa puissance, fit trembler les fondations de verre de l'île. Certains invités crièrent de surprise.

Doflamingo se contenta d'observer les mouvements parmi les gardes et les servants. Tous arrivèrent les bras chargés de meubles et de chaises. Ils déménagèrent les buffets, les plateaux de nourriture et installèrent une estrade, au milieu de la pièce.

– Bien, dit le Souffleur de Verre. Les festivités vont pouvoir commencer. Vous vous joindrez bien à nous ? Demanda-t-il à Doflamingo, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

– Mais avec joie, dit-il en se relevant, toujours un peu saoul.

Il dévala les escaliers et se faufila dans la foule. Aucune chaise n'était à sa taille, il se retrancha à l'arrière, le plus loin possible de l'estrade et prit une posture d'enfant sage. Le Souffleur de verre, qui le surveillait de loin, n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs, il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux dans tous les coins. Il aboya un ordre à l'intention de ses gardes, qui disparurent aussitôt par une porte, non loin de là.

Pendant que ses autres larbins installaient le matériel sonore sur la scène, le Souffleur se rapprocha de Doflamingo, furieux, et colla son visage tout près du sien.

– Où est-il ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais aucune crainte à avoir, puisqu'il a des menottes.

Tous les deux se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, jusqu'à ce que le gourou enragé cède sous la pression. 

– Attachez-le solidement, ordonna-t-il à ses autres gardes.

Bien qu'intimidés par le corsaire, ils s'exécutèrent et lui passèrent de lourdes chaînes autour des épaules, de la taille et des jambes. Les invités regardaient la scène, sans comprendre, mais ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement de le voir ainsi maîtrisé.

Le sang de Doflamingo commençait à chauffer dans ses veines. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait la catastrophe arriver. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Pas encore d'action mais tenez bon, comme c'est une fic courte, ça va venir vite. 
> 
> Doflamingo, bien qu'il soit une ordure, est un vrai bonheur à écrire. Ca file tout seul avec lui, c'est agréable. 
> 
> Et sinon, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos retours de la semaine dernière. Vous avez été patients et gentils, merci <3


End file.
